Percy Jackson The Stronger Immortal
by TheHuntArtemis
Summary: Used to be named The Trip To The End, and Percy used to be bad. Changed plot, Percy is a god. "Me? On The Olympian Council?" May be lemons, but probably not, so T. R&R. More reviews   Faster Update.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Summary: Too many times have Perseus Jackson been insulted indirectly. Why should he serve Olympus? Especially after he saved the damned place. This is were Percy takes a stand. He turns evil, or from his point of view, good. **

**New Story. Kinda got my inspiration from another story, forgot it's name, I'll put it in next chapter. Since it's holidays, I hope to update every day.**

**Enjoy, **

**TheHuntArtemis.**

What have the gods done for Perseus Jackson except vote on his death? That's right, absolutely nothing. Percy was pondering on this as the Gods were yet again voting on his death for something he had done by accident. He also now hated the demigods, satyrs, and nymphs at camp, including Annabeth Chase, Nico Di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Grover Underwood, and Juniper **(Her second name?) **because they have all forgot him.

This was why Percy Jackson was angry. They are voting on his death this time because he had meant to cause a mini wave to douse Clarisse from head to toe for insulting his mother, but he did not know then, that his mood affects the water, and the whole creak, so the water surrounding Camp nearly drowned the people inside.

Zeus kept droning on, oblivious to the fact that Percy was now day dreaming,

"His existence is a threat to Olympus! His way with water rivals Oceanus AND Poseidon!"

He was informed by Poseidon, after the titan war, that his powers had not reached its limit, and that he should use every minute of his spare time training his powers.

He now knows how to create 'Water Born', a minion created by water vapor (which is everywhere in the air) that obeys Percy, sort of like the 'Undead' created by Hades and his offspring, only that it takes much less effort to create, and can only be destroyed if the person who created it wants it too. If it is destroyed, it's life returns to the creator of it, doubling his or hers powers. Only Poseidon and his offspring could do this.

Also, he could now 'water travel', which, again, does not take much energy thanks to the water vapor. He mastered storms, hurricanes, earthquakes (which could be summoned by voice only), in under four weeks, which is quite an achievement.

Basically, Perseus Jackson, so-called Hero Of Olympus, Bain of Hyperion, wanted revenge.

And he was going to get it soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter. R&R please. Natural elements mean he controls wind, earth, fire, water, and, most people don't know this, but pure energy.**

**Enjoy,**

**TheHuntArtemis.**

Five minutes later, Zeus was still ranting on about reasons why Percy should be destroyed.

Percy couldn't take it anymore. His ADHD was acting up.

"If you're going to kill me, get on with it."

"Son, don't speak like that," Poseidon spoke, "Zeus won't touch you if he does not want to spend some quality time with our father, Kronos. But I know he you cannot live as a mortal, you are too powerful."

"What are you suggesting, brother?" Hera said.

"I am suggesting my son become a god."

All the Gods, except Zeus, was pondering on this, while Percy was thinking that if he wanted to destroy Olympus, he had to do it from the inside.

"I agree," Hades said, which surprised everyone, since they thought he hated Percy, but the truth was, he had gained his eternal respect once he had defeated his army, and befriended Nico

"I agree also." Hestia concurred, and one by one, all of the council except Zeus had agreed.

"It is determined. Perseus Jackson shall become God of hand to hand combat, tidal waves, natural elements, natural disasters, and Lord of Time!" Zeus reluctantly said, because he could not believe they had offered immortality TWICE to a _seaspawn!_

Percy was now thinking the things he now controlled. He was going to resurrect Kronos and let him do the dirty work, but now he was Lord of Time, he was sure that Kronos was not going to be happy to see him.

One by one, the Olympian Council stuck their hands out before them to the direction of Percy. Seconds later, the new Lord of Time, was on the floor, out cold.

Poseidon was now beaming with pride. His son, Lord of Time AND natural elements! Even Theseus himself couldn't achieve such a feat! Little did he know what his son was thinking before.

Percy found himself on a plush bed, with cushions behind him. He sighed in contempt and stretched his arms. He felt… Godlier…

\

He examined his surroundings, and he soon found a mirror to the right of him. He looked at himself. He had now developed a tan any person would die for. His muscles had developed, but not so much he looked disgusting. His lips were pink, and his chin was shaved clean, and he had a six pack that showed under his button down shirt. He guessed this was how a god was supposed to look like, he thought.

A voice snapped him out of his thoughts,

"Good, you're awake. How are you my lord?" A nymph came into the door bearing nectar.

"I'm okay," he said while taking the nectar and drinking it hole. It tasted delicious, his mothers chocolate chip cookies squashed into a milkshake…

"My mom! I have to tell her I became a God!" The nymph smiled at the fact that he was a god, but he still cared for his mother. Not many gods do that.

"You are only permitted to see her soon, after this talk. Then after that, you go to Camp Half Blood and retrieve your things. After that, you return to Olympus and star your training. Your training should take two to three days, since you're a major and your powers should come by instinct."

Percy feigned surprise, "Me? On the Olympian council?"

The nymph was trying not to say '_Well duh!_' to him, since he was now stronger then Zeus himself, "My lord, you're the controller of Time and Natural elements… you are too powerful for a minor."

Percy blushed, embarrassed, "So who do I train with?"

"Hades and Poseidon. No-one really knows why Hades volunteered, but you're lucky. Hades is one of the greatest trainers. Him and the dead. Poseidon has offered to have you first. You start tomorrow. You can leave for your Mother now, my lord. Your Pegasus should come right about.."

She was interrupted by a _Hey Boss!_

_Hey Blackjack. How've you been? _Blackjack was a good friend/horse. He stuck by his side always, and saved him more than once in a tricky situation. He was defiantly going to stick by his side once he took down Olympus.

_Goo__d, good. Got any Sugar Cubes?_

_I'm not supposed to give you any. _

_Yeah, so you brought them right, boss?_

Percy laughed and startled the Nymph.

"Sorry, mental conversation with my Pegasus. I'm glad I still have my powers from Poseidon's' heritage."

"Hmm.. Yes. So you can go now, my lord. Farewell."\

"Goodbye." And with that, he mounted Blackjack and flew home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for late update. Was sick. Change of plan, Percy is not bad. Tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Enjoy,**

**TheHuntArtemis**

Blackjack swooped to the ground, and Percy got off, and knocked on the door. He was wondering why he could not just teleport to places like other Gods, but he was guessing that he was going to learn that in the training with Poseidon or Hades.

Seconds later, the door swung open and a grinning man opened the door. Is was Paul.

"Percy! Why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but you're supposed to be at camp. Is something wrong?"

Percy Jackson smiled, but tried not to let him get to close to him, since Percy still sort of resented him for replacing Poseidon, but he did not want to get in the way of his mother's love life.

"Hello Paul. Is mom here? I need to speak to you two. It's important. Something that changed my life."

His smile faltered, "Well in that case, come on in!"

Paul and his mom had gotten a new apartment, because Sally has had another baby with Paul, named James Jeffery Blowfis. Percy entered, and found his mother in the living room, playing with her 4 month old son and watching TV.

"Percy! Wait, why are you here? You're supposed to be at camp?"

He told her what he told Paul, and then waited to see Sally's reaction. His mother's face had several emotions; Fear, Curiosity, and something he couldn't quite name. He thought it was love, or pride.

Percy took a deep breath, about to tell her, when she interrupted,

"You have a… golden tan, and your eyes have changed. The eye colour is different. Sea green with golden spikes sticking out. And you seem more… Powerful. Have you become a god?"

Paul was shocked. He had not noticed anything different. He guessed it was a mother and son bond. He wanted to have this bond with Percy, but he couldn't. Paul hoped he would have this bond with James. He would have to wait and see.

"Yes, mom. I have been made Lord of Time, Natural disasters, Natural elements, Tidal Waves, and hand to hand combat," Percy studied his mother's facial expression yet again, "Are you angry? Mom, I didn't have a choice. They said I was too powerful for a mortal." Even though he wanted to destroy Olympus, he loved the human race. And he mostly loved his mother and her son.

"I'm not angry. I'm proud. I love you, nothing will change that," she smirked, "But make sure you don't forget your mother, brother, or your step dad. Visit us every week. And… Make sure you try not to have too many children." She then laughed when her son frowned.

"Mooom!" He grimaced, but was really happy on the inside, "And don't worry. I'll visit you every week. Maybe take care of James' pocket money when he's older." He then smiled, hugged his mother, and tickled his brother, and then shook hands with his step-father.

"I need to go. Blackjacks' probably getting restless out there. And I need to get some sleep for my Olympian training tomorrow. Well, goodbye! Love you all…" He said, and then walked out of the room. Now he had to go to Camp Half Blood and get his stuff. He didn't really want to, but he needed his shield and his armor and Mrs. O Leary. He wasn't going to leave her behind with the demigods that abandoned him. He walked to Blackjack and received glances from girls on the opposite street. He mounted, and took off to Camp Half Blood.

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER – CAMP HALF BLOOD.**

Blackjack landed with a thump.

_Boss, we have to stay at Camp Half Blood? I hate it here, with their stinking stables they don't even bother to wash. _

Percy smirked, apparently Blackjack shared his hatred of this place. This was why he loved his Pegasus.

_Don't worry Blackjack, only for an hour or two. I'm starved, so we need to eat here also._

_Okay boss, you go do your thing and I'll say hello to my girlfriend._

_You have a girlfriend Blackjack?_

_Yes… I'm going to miss her when we go to Olympus._

_Hmm… We can take her with us, if you want._

_Thanks, boss!_

With that, Blackjack soared into the sky and plummeted to the stables.

Percy hummed the song 'Highway to hell' while walking to Mrs. O Leary's play house. The Hephatus cabin built it for her when they found out she was going to stay here for good.

"Percy? Where have you been? Haven't seen you in three days."

Three days? How long was he unconscious before? He spun around to see Annabeth Chase And Thalia Grace walking side by side to the training area. It was beside Mrs. O Leary's play house.

He ignored them and walked straight to the play house, only to be jumped at by his favorite and only dog.

_AWOOF!_

The girls snickered and Thalia said jokingly, "That's what you get for ignoring us. Nice one Mrs. O Leary!" Percy frowned, and just walked away with his dog by his side. Annabeth was not impressed with him ignoring her. She knew he ignored him for months, because she did not know what he was going to say about her going out with someone else from the Apollo Cabin.

The truth was, Annabeth and Thalia was stunned at their so called friend handsomeness. Annabeth was beginning to regret dating the guy from the Apollo cabin, and Thalia was just trying to cover up her gaping mouth by joking when Percy got jumped by Mrs. O Leary. There was something wrong with their friend. Something happened.

And they were determined to find out what.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER **

Percy was walking into the Poseidon cabin with Mrs. O Leary. She couldn't fit, so she had to wait outside. She had grown. A lot. She now had a _massive _tail with thick fur surrounding it and her body. She had a strong snout, but she had either put on massive weight, or..

_AWOOF_. She had just vomited. Green and yellow liquid dribbled down her face. Then it struck Percy like a freight train. She was carrying a baby, or babies. But who was their father? Before he became a god, she had been taking regular trips to the underworld. Nico said she was playing with Cerberus, but was it just playing? Perhaps he was the pup's father. Either way, he was going to have to decide on what he was going to do with them.

After petting his dog, Percy walked into his cabin and took his shield on the wall. He turned it into a watch and put it on. He was going to put his armor in a bag, but was interrupted by none other than hero's trainer, Chiron.

"Salutations, child. I know you are the new Olympian."

"You do? Who told you?"

"Dionysus. He's quite angry, I assure you. Apparently, you took his place on the council. Zeus says he has become too lazy, so he got removed from the council. His father says he will be put back on the council when he commits a heroic act, like you have. I am proud, my lord."

"Don't call me 'my lord'. You make me sound like Apollo." Percy smirked.

"Okay, then, Percy. Congratulations on Natural Elements title. I have a sixth sense, and it told me that you were going to become Lord of Time. No surprise there. But Natural Elements? That's strong. I am truly proud, and happy enough to call you my trainee. I will miss you child."

Percy smiled, and said his thank you.

"But wait, Percy. I insist that you stay for Capture the Flag tonight."

"Wouldn't it be unfair?" Asked The Lord of Time, a confused look on his face.

"Yes, that's why you're going to be watching from the sidelines and wait till you see a team is losing. Then you join that team." Chiron explained.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Chiron." Percy said, then putting his things on his old bed.

Little did they know Annabeth and Thalia was watching the hole way through.


	4. Chapter 4

**An update. Capture the flag is next chapter. I hope you took pleasure in finding out who Percy was replacing on the council, **_**DayDreamerGirl4Life.**_

**Thanks for reviewing;**

_**Percy Jackson7**_

_**Miyame-chan**_

_**xXxrouxXx**_

_**DayDreamerGirl4Life**_

_**[Anonymous reviewers]:**_

'_**none of your business'**_

'_**ty' (loved the sarcasm, dude)**_

'_**mib'**_

'_**Wow'**_

**Thanks guys, Enjoy**

**TheHuntArtemis**

**WITH THALIA AND ANNABETH**

An awkward and tense silence was lingering in-between Thalia and Annabeth, after Chiron and Percy left the Poseidon Cabin.

Nervously, Thalia broke the silence, "I'm sorry Anna."

"What's there to be sorry about," Annabeth replied, "I left, he moved. I doubt he even cares about his friends right now, the selfish little..,"

"Hold it, Bird Brain… We kind of forgot about him. Especially you. I don't even understand why you left him, but you got to move on. We all must of killed him, metaphorically speaking, when we abandoned him."

"You're right. I wouldn't understand why he would want me back, anyway."

"I'm sorry." Thalia repeated again, than they left for the mess hall.

**IN THE MESS HALL**

Percy Jackson was looking at the cabins outside the mess hall, and noticed that a new golden/sea green cabin, with an also sea green/golden hourglass on it was standing in-between Zeus' and Poseidon's cabin. As the campers entered the mess hall, he caught some eyes staring at him, probably wondering why he was sitting at the Directors table with Chiron and Dionysus. He also saw some eyes staring at his cabin, the golden one, and some staring at the golden table beside Poseidon's.

"Would you like to tell them now?" asked the God of Wine. Percy sensed a feeling of fear emitting off him. The Lord of Time was now honestly gleeful. Dionysus, scared of him?

"Uh, yes, I also want to move to my table after you tell them. I'm used to having foot-space due to the fact that I have no siblings, you see."

"Very well, child, when all the campers enter. The Athena cabin has yet to enter." Chiron replied.

Two minutes later, the designers of camp entered with their nose held proudly in the sky. Annabeth was among them, and ogling at Percy's cabin, probably at the craftsmanship. After she finished staring at his cabin, she looked at him, and frowned at the lack of emotion on his face. She at least expected him to smile or something.

They took their seats, and then Chiron began.

"Demigods! I take it that most of you have seen the new cabin and the table," he pointed to the Percy's table, "here?"

Most campers nodded, so then Chiron continued,

"There is a new Olympian, and some of you have guessed this, but he is with us today, right now!" He gestured to Percy, and then the new Lord of Time stood.

Many gasped, but some already guessed that it was Percy, since he was sitting at the Directors table.

"Tell us what you control, Jackson!" Someone called out from the Ares table.

"Okay. I am the Lord of Natural Elements, Natural Disasters, Hand to Hand Combat," most people were shocked that he had so many huge titles, so they yet again gasped and interrupted Percy, but someone realized he wasn't finished and shouted, "What else Perce?"

"Tidal Waves and Lord of Time." Percy finished, leaving many jaws dropped to the floor in surprise and respect.

An Aphrodite girl said "Explains the good looks. Before you were good, but now…" Her sisters and some girls from other cabins nodded in agreement, while everyone else was just gaping.

Percy rolled his eyes and walked to his table, which he examined closely.

"Eat your food brats, if you do not eat, my _father _will blame me for your starving." Dionysus said, snapping people out of their trance. One by one, the cabins got up and sacrificed some food. Suddenly, Percy smelt a delicious mixture of chocolates and strawberries fill the air. Seconds later, a four year old Demeter boy waddled up to him.

**Just doing it in normal lan****guage, not 4 year old, **"How it was it?"

The Lord of Time smiled and said, "The sacrifice?"

He nodded his head and Percy replied, "Delicious. Thank you. What's your name, kid?"

"Eric Dawson." He replied.

"Nice name. I won't forget you, Eric." He smiled and Eric skipped away. Percy was sure he was going to help him in quests when he was older, if he got some.

Once he finished his dinner, he sauntered over to his spectacular cabin. He entered, and was shocked to see golden sand literally falling of a waterfall, but not touching the ground. No way could they have done this without magic.

Also, a shimmering image of a hourglass mixed with Riptide was in the air.

He loved it. After examining his room, he exited to find Chiron and star the Capture The Flag game.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capture the flag time. Thank you for reviews, your all awesome;**

_**The Olympian Scribe**_

_**Bookwork178040 (thanks for advice)**_

_**Lovetoread1998**_

_**Miyame-chan**_

_**Not nameless**_

_**Mawwnika**_

**Enjoy, **

**TheHuntArtemis.**

Percy walked over to Chiron, who was waiting for him above the creak, watching the two teams prepare themselves. From here, anyone could see both teams, but they couldn't see eachother. Chiron and Percy were far from the ground.

"Good, you're here," He whispered, then said, "Heroes! You know the drill! I will serve as referee and medic, and Percy here shall join the losing team half way through the game. Also, no maiming, killing, stealing, or," he stared at Thalia, Nico and Percy, "Traveling through your powers to get to the other flag," Cue moans for the children of the Big three, "If any of these rules are broken, the stables are full of things waiting for you to clean!"

It was a fair game, Zeus, Hades, Athena, Apollo cabins, and the Hephatus cabin verse the other Olympian and all the minor cabins. Zeus cabin was leading Blue, and Ares leading Red. Percy had a hunch that the Blue team would be winning, and that he'd had to join the Red team. Not that he minded, he needed a challenge.

The horn sounded, and the game began. Apollo archers were in the trees, bow at the ready, and the *Eros archers were standing on the trees with their bows at the ready.

The Blues we're stationed at the creak and the Reds we're stationed at Zeus' fist. Chiron and Percy could not see were the flags were, because if Percy saw the flag and was put at the other team, he could infiltrate their base and swipe the flag easily enough.

The Blue teams' defense we're fantastic, Athena campers camouflaging themselves with the tree's. The Red teams' offence we're pretty good; The Nike campers sprinting with Clarisse and four other Ares campers, some of Eros' and Hermes' archers covering them.

Out of nowhere, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace came running back to their base with the Red teams' flag.

"That's your cue, Percy." He nodded, and leaped in-front of the four trained campers. Annabeth jumped to avoid him, but the Lord of Time stuck his hand out, and everything stopped.

Percy was surprised, in a good way, because he had not been trained and yet he could stop time. He could see Nico trying to break out of Times' power, but he could not.

Nico suddenly thought of something. Chiron had said he could not shadow travel, but he never said anything about shadow traveling objects. He focused on his will power and tossed the flag to a shadow of a tree.

The Lord of Time was surprised that his cousin thought of this, he had not expected Nico to do it, but Thalia. Oh well. He guessed he underestimated him. But he had to stop it from reaching the ground. Once again, he stuck his hand out and focused on the particles of water around the flag. Once he knew that it was near ground, he pulled the water vapor towards him, and the particles around the flag pulled it with the vapor. It flew towards Percy's hands, and he caught it perfectly. He then casually walked toward the base, but felt his power drain away.

He clicked his fingers, and Percy felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. He knew that they were released.

"You didn't think it was going to be that easy, Perce?" A voice he recognized as Beckendorf said. He walked out the shadows with a knife in his hand, and a gun with Celestical bronze bullets. Percy knew he could take him on with a knife, but the gun?

A thought clicked in his mind. Natural elements, eh? Wind was one of them, right? He could use it to his advantage. He grew less confident when his so-called friends limped towards him. He guessed they limped because time affected their limbs a bit.

Beckendorf tried to shoot his leg, but he commanded the Wind to deflect it to the ground, and then imagined Fire on his hand. It appeared, and the demigods took a step back. Once they did so, he willed the Earth to trip them.

_Oof!_ They fell on their buts right when Clarisse ran in with the blue flag in her hand. The Red team erupted in cheers, and the ones with Clarisse put her on their shoulders.

The defense just stared at Percy in shock. He didn't realize that they were with him, and that they witnessed the whole thing.

The celebrating stopped when they saw the look of shock on their fellow team-members faces.

"What's up people?" A Hermes camper asked.

"He… Percy controlled Fire… and Earth… And Wind!"

Chiron galloped to Percy and patted him on the back, then said;

"I saw that Percy. You have amazing control over your water powers, and godly powers. You still need to train with Poseidon and Hades' though, because you need to get your emotions under check."

Percy just sighed in frustration. He betted that if you looked into his eyes right now, you would see erupting volcanoes and earthquakes.

"I control Natural Elements; Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Pure Energy. The Water title just increased my demigod powers of Poseidon."

Once the campers snapped out of their shock, the Red team carried Clarisse and Percy back to the Mess Hall for dinner.

"Have fun with chores, Nico!" Percy laughed, and stopped when Nico punched him square in the face. He stared into the Lord of Time's eyes, and felt him lose control of his body. He fell was forced onto his knees by an invisible force.

"Did you know," Percy said, his voice deathly calm, "that every being's body is made up of 70% water?"

Chiron caught on the quickest and said, "Child. Please, keep your emotions under check. And let go of him. He was wrong to punch you, and unintelligent, but he's your cousin. You don't want this to happen, I know you don't."

Percy stopped, and Nico fell to the ground.

"Sorry, cousin." Percy apologized, leaving the forest with his friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy wasn't really sorry, and he was sure Nico knew that. After he left the site, he returned back to his cabin. He actually couldn't believe the stupidity of his cousin. He punched a _god_! The Lord of Time!

But Percy knew his fatal flaw. Even if his _friends had _ abandoned him and punched him in his face. He knew he couldn't stay mad at them. He knew he was going to apologise to them.

Little did he know, Hades and Poseidon was watching the whole Capture the Flag game, analysing his weak points.

When Hades saw the _little _incident between the two, he was ashamed and angry, at the fact that his son had punched the Lord of Time, and was angry at the fact that Percy had used the water inhumanly. He knew Nico was very much like him, and had a quick temper, so he was not surprised when he lashed out. He loved his son to bits, even if he didn't like to admit it.

Hades read Perseus' mind, and saw what he was thinking. He was very proud of his nephew, because he, as well as the other gods, and every demigod, AND every mortal owed him a life debt. He had saved them all once (or more times, in his friends cases). He was also proud because he was willing to forgive his son, who he cherished so much.

Poseidon was thinking the exact same. Also, they were extremely exited about training the boy.

_**BACK TO PERCY**_

Percy had lied down after thinking, and had quickly fallen asleep. A curious and star-struck fan-girl of Perseus had entered the cabin. She was a daughter of Apollo, and she had intended to view his cabin, but had seen his peaceful face and couldn't resist it. She pecked him on the lips, and took a last view of the magnificently crafted cabin, and the handsome face of her hero, and shuffled out of the cabin.

The next day, Percy was ecstatic. He was nervous about leaving camp, which he had spent so many years at. Quickly brushing his teeth and putting on clothes, he left for the mess hall.

Once he had arrived, it was half full. The whole of the Apollo cabin was their, as well as the Demeter cabin and Athena cabin was there, since they were the early risers. Percy wondered what time it was, so he was going to ask Nyssa, one of the people who was up from the Hephatus cabin, before he realised he controlled the Time. He concentrated of the power in himself, and changed the time for the whole world to 9:30. It took a lot of energy.

Suddenly, alarm clocks from Dionysus cabin rang, and Percy wondered if it had worked. He asked Nyssa, whom was shocked to find it was 9:30. Percy smirked slightly, pleased with his display of powers.

He sat at his table, and kindly asked the star-strucked nymphs to bring ambrosia to eat and nectar to drink, since he wanted to see if it was better than usual mortal food.

A nymph brought it to him, and grinned flirtatiously, "Here you go, my lord."

He rolled his eyes, shocked at how fast news spread around the Camp. He would not be shocked if demigods living across the world knew by now.

He took two pieces of bread, and offered it to Poseidon and Hades. The fire burst up, indicating that they were pleased.

He took a piece of ambrosia in his hand, and held it like cake. He put it in his mouth, and was overwhelmed by a taste of Elysium. Giddy for more, he drank nectar to his heart content, since he had not drank more than a cup before. He realised with a start that everyone was staring in jealousy.

He put his hands in a bowl of water, and then dried his hands mentally. Percy was surprised to smell yet again another offering, and Hermes sitting at his right, and Apollo sitting on his left.

"Hey, cousin!" They both said in unison. Percy was thinking of the Stoll brothers, and how much they were like the duo.

"Hi guys. Need something?"

"Eh, not necessarily – We're doing," Hermes started,

"A favour," Apollo continued, smirking,

"For Uncle Poseidon!" They ended together.

Percy shook his head and thought about Fred and George from Harry Potter. He was curious to what the favour was so he asked, "What's the favour?"

"Oh – to take you to your fathers palace in Apollo's new ride."

"What's the make?" Percy questioned.

Apollo frowned and muttered, "BMW…"

Hermes smirked and said, "Sorry, what was that?"

"A BMW, for goodness sake! Father banned me from buying Lamborghinis, Nissan's, and any other car that surpasses 190 miles per hour in under twenty seconds," He grimaced, "It's all Thalia's fault! Apparently, Zeus thought it was my fault for letting her drive!"

Hermes smirked at Percy and they burst out laughing, "Don't worry, mate, when Percy finishes his training, we'll take godly revenge on our blessed half-sister, or cousin, in Percy's case. Okay, I transported your stuff when you were eating, Percy. Let's go!" Hermes and Apollo said their goodbyes to there children, and then flew over the sea, and over Atlantis. Apollo 'installed' flying mode to his BMW M5. Percy thought it was a nice enough car, but to his cousins, it was child's play.

"This is were your handsome cousin's stop," Hermes said,

"For we cannot enter…" Apollo was going to say more, but Percy interrupted.

"Don't start. You killed me the first time, metaphorically speaking. Bye!" Percy jumped out the car and plummeted to the sea.

_Here I come Atlantis!_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I truly am sorry, my loyal readers. I have not updated.. because.. well, I have no excuse. I was working on some other books. But trust me, I will be updating at least once every week. (KEY WORD 'LEAST' :P) Also, I REPEAT – this will not be an evil percy fic. Maybe my next story? I'll make a poll, and you tell me your thoughts.**

_**AeonFirebrand – Here you go, Aeon.. :D Hope you like.**_

_**Mrpuppy – I will now.**_

_**Botulinum – I love you too.. **_

_**Enjoy! Read and Review! :D**_

Splash! Water bounced into the air as Percy cannonballed viciously into the water. He couldn't wait to go to Poseidon's lair for the second time.

As Percy swam slowly through the water, he noticed the scenery in the massive ocean. The fishes were so beautiful..

He was knocked out of his daydreaming by a huge woof-like sound.

_WOOOF!_

Instantly, he was on guard. What the hell was this thing? It had a huge hide, kind of like Mrs. O'Leary, but multiplied twice. It's teeth were sharp, and it's claws were blade-like.

It slowly edged its way towards him, and he just stared at it. He knew it wouldn't dare hurt him – he was a god, first of all, and power emitted from him, and second of all, he was the son of the lord the sea.

It leapt on him, and he began to hone his power. Suddenly, slobber dripped down from him and his ears ached from the loud 'WOOF' it roared.

"Jeez doggy… you're worst then Mrs. O'Leary!" he muttered, wiping his face with his sleeve. It barked in agreement.

He then set off again, tracking down the power that was bound to be his father's palace. He stopped after 2 loud barks.

"You're still following me? Go away, shoo!" He grumbled, sick of the barks.

It woofed in defiance, but Percy would hear none of it. He set off at a neck braking pace, slipping past rocks and vegetation. After thinking that he had finally lost the stupid dog, he slowed down considerably. A bark changed that line of thinking, but he continued still, thinking that if he ignored it, that the huge sea-dog would leave him alone.

The dog, as if hearing his thoughts, shook it's head vigorously.

The palace loomed magnificently above rocks, and he could see the mermaid lookouts look at him and run off – probably to report my arrival to Percy's father, or to alert the soldiers of the massive… thing following him.

7 mermen guards went up to greet him, and ensure his safety for the rest of the walk.

"Sire!" the merman said, standing up to attention. "We are to protect you from the dog behind you!"

Suddenly, ten more mermen and sharks released weapons and open their mouths, showing their sharp teeth at the dog.

The dog stood ready for the assault, and bared it's fangs at it, pushing Percy aside, as if too protect him. He certainly did not need protection though, and he took out his sword and pointed it at the guards.

"Cease your attack!" He roared at them.

They immediately stood up to attention, weapons away.

"How dare you attack my faithful pet," he improvised, wanting the dog too stay safe, "Marecanis is a loyal friend! We shall forgive you this time, but if this happens again…" he let them ponder on the last sentence, and knew they could feel the power dripping off him.

"We are sorry, your majesty. We shall escort you now." They promptly stood up, gathered their wits and weapons, and led Percy to the looming, huge door.

Music sounded through the hall, and a deep baritone voice said, "Presenting – His Highness Percy Jackson, and… err…" One of the guards that escorted him ran up to him and whispered in his ear, "And his loyal, faithful dog that is NOT to be touched!"

Percy laughed quietly at the cheesiness of the introduction.

A deep chuckle ran through the house, and his father, wearing a crown on his head, made his way to him. They embraced lovingly, and made their pleasantries.

"Sorry my wife and Triton couldn't make it… they had quarrelling between them that needed to be urgently sorted out," Percy just arched an eyebrow, "And get a good nights sleep son! Tomorrow and the 2 months after is going to be very hectic.."

_**2 MONTHS LATER**_

Percy rubbed his hands together and manipulated the vapour particles in the air to lift his stuff into a suitcase. This was a nifty little trick he had learnt in his first week.

He smiled as he remembered several fights between him and his father, him winning in each one by using his extensive imagination.

_FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK!_

Poseidon took out his broadsword and readied his massive power.

"Ready, son? I won't hold back just because I love you!"

Percy laughed and replied, "I would only expect Aphrodite to do that!"

Poseidon smirked in agreement and charged. Percy, expecting this dodged and thrust backwards. Poseidon parried and sent a water ball at him. Percy felt the usual tug in his stomach as he thrust the ball backwards and sent a wave of fire at him, with a blast of air to make it more flammable. Poseidon leapt away, dodging it by a head. He back flipped and sent his sword flying at Percy. Percy ducked and Poseidon's sword swung back to him like a boomerang.

Percy decided he wished to end this quickly before Poseidon thought of something cunning that would no doubt grant him the winning side of this battle. He smiled as he thought of a slightly insane idea.

Focusing hard, he created a ball of fire, air, energy, shadow, water, and earth, and then surrounded him with shadow so Poseidon couldn't see him.

Poseidon was on guard. He looked around, his sword flying left to right in case of an attack.

His son bided his time, and when it was correct, he released his shadow hiding and tossed the amazingly powerful ball at his father.

_BOOM! _

His father had not expected the attack, and flew forward, breaking several bones and being knocked unconscious.

_END FLASHBACK – END FLASHBACK – END FLASHBACK – END FLASHBACK!_

Percy stretched his muscles and heard several satisfying cracks sound through the air.

He took Riptide and smirked at the improvements the Cyclopes had made as a parting gift. Its new features were amazing. It had been enchanted so that it COULD hit mortals, but only evil, wrong-doing mortals. It also was covered in a type of potion, so that with a thought, he could set it on fire, water, or could cover it with earth so that it would instantly break the bones of any foe.

He was sincerely thankful for the improvements, and had made friends with several of the Cyclopes.

"Percy!" His father shouted at him from outside, "Hurry up!"

"Okay, okay!" He replied.

Walking out of his room for the last time, he made his way to his father.

"Father, could I have a 2 week break before going to train with Uncle? I would like to perhaps travel the world."

"Hmm… yes, of course. But 2 weeks isn't enough. 2 months should be sufficient!"

Percy agreed eagerly, and smiled as he thought of all the cars he would buy, and all the women he would meet…

Dribble dripped down his chin, and his father, as if reading his mind, slapped him round the head. "Snap out of it Percy – go get Marecanis and travel. I'm trusting you not to cause world death, or mass chaos, okay?" They embraced for the last time that month, and Percy made his way out to meet his dog.

"Ready girl?" They discovered she was actually a girl when they noticed she didn't… well, you get the idea.

He held onto her and teleported to camp, to invite several friends with him.


End file.
